Rank
Rank or Level is a feature found in Grand Theft Auto Online. It is an accumulation of a sufficient number of reputation points (RP) that increases a character's "rank", a number that represents a character's overall skill and experience. To "level up" or "rank up" means to gain enough RP to reach the next level. By ranking up, players will begin unlocking more customization options available at the different stores found online. New weapons will become available as well, allowing you to better equip yourself for harder missions. Rank is capped at 8000. RP Required Ranks 1-120 Unlockables The following is a list of unlockable in GTA Online. GTA Online Rank 1 *Sawn-Off Shotgun *Pistol *Caffeine Rush *Contend: Condo-monium *Embracing America *GTA: Grab a Cab *Hip to be Cool *Puerta Del Sol Deathmatch *Bunker Thrill *The 80's Turf War *The Los Santos Riots *Road Tripping *Contend: Pyrotechnics *Across the Wilderness *Panic Attack *GTA: Land of the Free *Trend Setting *Criminal Records GTA Online Rank 2 *Stunt Jumps *Pistol Clips GTA Online Rank 3 *Los Santos Customs *Pegasus *Shops *Hold ups *One on One Deathmatch *Shooting Range *Impromptu Races *Welcoming Party *Crooked Cop *Roadgame GTA Online Rank 4 *Pistol Flashlight GTA Online Rank 5 *Garages *Personal Vehicle delivery *Movies *Pistol Supressor *Micro SMG *Ballas to the Wall (Lamar Mission) *Rich Men in Richman (Simeon Mission) *It Takes a Thief (Simeon Mission) *Rockford Roll (Simeon Mission) *Chasers (Simeon Mission) *Where Credit's Due (Simeon Mission) *Hippy Hunting GTA Online Rank 6 *Tennis *Golf *Darts *Arm Wrestling *Flight School *Strip Club *Bumpers (Custom Chin Spoiler) *Flood in the LS River (Gerald Mission) *Death Metal (Gerald Mission) *Pier Pressure (Gerald Mission) *Deal Breaker (Gerald Mission) GTA Online Rank 7 *Meth'd Up (Gerald Mission) *Mavericks at various helipads GTA Online Rank 8 *Mud, Sweat and Gears *Import/Export *Tour the Lake *Bumpers (Painted Rear Bumper) *We Have Lift-off *Windows (Light Smoke) GTA Online Rank 9 *Exhaust (Chrome Tip) *Combat Pistol *Combat Pistol Extended Clip *No Hay Bronca (Gerald Mission) *East Vinewood LTS GTA Online Rank 10 *Bounties *Auto Armor 20% *El Burro Heists (Simeon Mission) *Gorge *Ocean Flyby *Gentry Does It (Simeon Mission) *Harbor *City Glide *Wind Turbine *Hydro *All in the Game (Simeon Mission) *Hit 'Em Up (Gerald Mission) *Top Fun *Reservoir *Up In the Clouds *From The Top GTA Online Rank 11 *Parachutes *Guns and Gasoline *Cleared for Landing *Combat Pistol Suppressor *Falling Fast *Airstrip *Under the Radar *SMG *Under the Bridge *Guns and Gasoline *Parachutes (Blue) *Falling Fast GTA Online Rank 12 *Merryweather Crate Drop *Blow Up (Simeon Mission) *Gassed Up (Gerald Mission) *GTA Today (Simeon Mission) GTA Online Rank 13 *Ammo Drop *Tear Gas GTA Online Rank 14 *Meet Trevor and Ron *Romance Isn't Dead (Ron Mission) *Denial of Service (Lester Mission) GTA Online Rank 15 *Rocky Road *Survival *Boneyard (Survival) *Industrial Plant (Survival) *Grenades *Air Power *SMG Supressor *View of Vespucci *Construction Bail *Parachutes (Black Smoke Trails) *Swamp Monster *Beach *Grill (Painted Light Surroundings) *Violent Duct (Gerald Mission) *Airwaves *Delta *Beach Odyssey *Before It Was Cool *Top Fun II *Cranes *Underhand Contraband *Business Trip GTA Online Rank 16 *Parachutes (Red) *San Andreas Seoul (Lamar Mission) *Chasers II (Simeon Mission) *Master Data (Lester Mission) *Crystal Clear Out II *Truck Off GTA Online Rank 17 *Bull Shark Testosterone *Pump Action Shotgun *Suspension (Lowered) GTA Online Rank 18 *Gang Attacks *Parachutes (Yellow Smoke Trails) *Ticket to Elysium (Lamar Mission) *On the List (Martin Mission) *Factory Closure *G-Rating Cold I *G-Rating Cold IV *Bluffing GTA Online Rank 19 *Online Armored Trucks *Sticky Bomb *Cops Capacity (Lester Mission) *Artificial Scarcity (Simeon Mission) *Dirt Road *Grand Senora Desert LTS *Hard Labor (Gerald Mission) *Air Force Zero I *Air Force Zero II *Air Force Zero III GTA Online Rank 20 *Backup helicopter *Jerry Can *Wheels (Bulletproof) *Cliffs *Spiral *Lost My Mind (Trevor Mission) *Fueling the Flames (Ron Mission) *Going Down the GOH (Lamar Mission) *Flotsam and Jetsam *Caught Napping (Lamar Mission) *Blow Up II (Simeon Mission) *Handle with Care (Martin Mission) *Americana *Skyscraper *Crime Scenester (Lester Mission) *Time to Get Away (Martin Mission) *From Sky to Sand *Acquire Targets I *Lake *Acquire Targets II *Desert *Acquire Targets III *Top Fun III *Adrift GTA Online Rank 21 *Remove wanted level *Sniper Rifle *Lights (Xenon Lights) *Bumpers (Painted And Chin Spoiler) *Marine Cargobob *Pickup Sticks (Martin Mission) GTA Online Rank 22 *Landing Strip (Lester Mission) *Out of Court Settlement (Martin Mission) *Sniper Rifle Suppressor *Cargobobs at various helipads *G-Rating Cold II *G-Rating Cold III *G-Rating Cold V GTA Online Rank 23 *Parachutes (Seaside Stripes) *Hood (Ram Air) *Truck Together GTA Online Rank 24 *Assault Rifle *Parachutes (Orange Smoke Trailers) *A Titan of a Job (Lester Mission) *Death From Above (Martin Mission) *G-Rating Hot I *Air Force Zero V *G-Rating Hot IV GTA Online Rank 25 *Boat Pick-Up *Explosives (Ignition Bomb) *Assault Rifle Extended Clip *Daemon Run (Ron Mission) *Air Current *Turbine Carbine (Ron Mission) *High Priority Case (Lester Mission) *Gauntlet *View From Above *The Shed *Last Chopper Outta LS (Lester Mission) *Escape From LS *The Cove *Into the Wild *Island Getaway *Lost MC RIP (Lamar Mission) *ATV Steal (Simeon Mission) *Processed (Survival) *Coasting *HALO *Potshot (Trevor Mission) *Legion Square Survival (Survival) *Take the Plunge *Police Riot GTA Online Rank 26 *Roll Cage (Stunt Cage) *Assault Rifle Grip *G-Rating Hot II *G-Rating Hot III *G-Rating Hot V GTA Online Rank 27 *Assault Rifle Flashlight *Parachutes (Red Smoke Trail) *Base Invaders (Ron Mission) GTA Online Rank 28 *Assault Rifle Scope *Parachutes (Hornet) *Crystal Clear Out (Trevor Mission) GTA Online Rank 29 *Assault SMG *Assault Rifle Suppressor GTA Online Rank 30 *Merryweather Helicopter Pickup *Auto Armor 40% *Exhaust (Big Bore) *Crank Up the Volume (Ron Mission) *Quarry Quarry (Lester Mission) *Over the Globe *River Valley *By Land, Sea and Air (Lester Mission) *No Smoking (Lamar Mission) *War and Pieces (Gerald Mission) *Airport Parking *Weed Killer GTA Online Rank 31 *Windows (Dark Smoke) *Blow Up III (Simeon Mission) GTA Online Rank 32 *Parachutes (Patriot) *Titans at some airports GTA Online Rank 33 *AP Pistol *Hood (Carbon Hood) GTA Online Rank 35 *Send Mercenaries *Locate a Helicopter *Check Out Time (Martin Mission) *Chumash and Grab (Gerald Mission) *Timber *Close Action GTA Online Rank 36 *Suspension (Street) *Coveted (Martin Mission) GTA Online Rank 37 *Assault Shotgun *Annihilators at various helipads GTA Online Rank 38 *Parachutes (Widowmaker) GTA Online Rank 40 *Off the Radar *Reveal Players *A Boat in the Bay (Ron Mission) *Teaser Trailer (Lester Mission) *The Los Santos Connection (Martin Mission) *Leap of Faith *Stick Up the Stickup Crew (Martin Mission) *Jump Wings *Grab Your Ballas (Martin Mission) *Water the Vineyard (Martin Mission) *Crystal Clear Out III GTA Online Rank 41 *Hood - Triple Intake GTA Online Rank 42 *Carbine Rifle *Virgin Mary Tattoo (Right Arm) GTA Online Rank 43 *Buzzard Attack Choppers at various helipads *Carbine Rifle Extended Clip *Chop Chop (Trevor Mission) GTA Online Rank 44 *Parachutes (Rainbow) *Carbine Rifle Grip *Effin' Lazers (Martin Mission) GTA Online Rank 45 *Trinity Knot Tattoo (Torso) *Bumpers (Painted And Large Splitter) *Four Trailers (Lester Mission) *Mixed Up With Coke (Martin Mission) *Dry Docking (Martin Mission) *Editor and Thief (Martin Mission) *Cleaning the Cat House (Martin Mission) *Dish the Dirt (Gerald Mission) *Carbine Rifle Flashlight GTA Online Rank 46 *Carbine Rifle Scope GTA Online Rank 47 *Carbine Rifle Suppressor GTA Online Rank 48 *Lady M Tattoo (Left Arm) GTA Online Rank 49 *Windows (Limo) GTA Online Rank 50 *Mugger *Airstrike *Auto Armor 60% *MG *Explosives (Remote Bomb) *Out of Harmony (Trevor Mission) *Extradition (Martin Mission) *Holed Up - Burton (Martin Mission) *Pink Tint *Luxor GTA Online Rank 51 *Tribal Tattoo (Right Leg) GTA Online Rank 52 *Exhaust (Side Exit) GTA Online Rank 53 *Hood (Single Intake) GTA Online Rank 55 *Landing Gear (Ron Mission) *Wet Work (Ron Mission) *Bust Out (Lester Mission) *Sinking Feeling (Lester Mission) *The Parking Garage (Lester Mission) *Show Me the Monet (Martin Mission) GTA Online Rank 56 *Parachutes (Black) *Suspension (Sport) GTA Online Rank 57 *Chinese Dragon Tattoo (Left Leg) GTA Online Rank 60 *Grenade Launcher *Mermaid Tattoo (Right Arm) *Satellite Communications (Trevor Mission) *Hack and Dash (Lester Mission) GTA Online Rank 63 *Evil Clown Tattoo (Torso) *Red Camoflauge Cargo Pants GTA Online Rank 64 *Bumpers (Extended Chin Spoiler) GTA Online Rank 65 *Red Tire Smoke *Method in the Madness (Trevor Mission) *American Exports (Lester Mission) *Chemical Extraction (Lester Mission) *Judging the Jury (Martin Mission) *On Maneuvers (Lester Mission) GTA Online Rank 66 *Dope Skull Tattoo (Left Arm) GTA Online Rank 69 *Stone Cross Tattoo (Torso) GTA Online Rank 70 *Advanced Rifle *Chopper Tail (Trevor Mission) *Diamonds are for Trevor (Trevor Mission) *Docks to Stock (Lester Mission) *Stocks and Scares (Lester Mission) *Defender (Martin Mission) *Rhino Tank GTA Online Rank 71 *Suspension (Competition) *Advanced Rifle (Extended Clip) GTA Online Rank 72 *Los Santos Bills Tattoo (Torso) *Advanced Rifle (Flashlight) GTA Online Rank 73 *Advanced Rifle (Scope) GTA Online Rank 74 *Advanced Rifle (Suppressor) GTA Online Rank 75 *Indian Ram Tattoo (Right Leg) *Docks to Stock II (Lester Mission) *Rooftop Rumble (Martin Mission) *Gold Tint GTA Online Rank 78 *Dragon Tattoo (Left Leg) GTA Online Rank 80 *Auto Armor 80% *Combat MG GTA Online Rank 81 *Trash Talk (Martin Mission) *Serpent Skull Tattoo (Right Arm) GTA Online Rank 84 *Skulls And Rose Tattoo (Torso) GTA Online Rank 90 *Heavy Sniper Rifle GTA Online Rank 100 *Auto Armor 100% *RPG *Platinum Tint *Dubsta 6x6 *Pure Gold *Brushed Gold GTA Online Rank 120 *Minigun Category:Features Category:Features in GTA Online Category:Multiplayer Category:Multiplayer in GTA V